


The Waking World Can Wait

by Jeb



Series: I Want To Stay Asleep [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans loves to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waking World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Only in My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319458) by [Skelesin (DeadGodBless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/Skelesin). 



> Sans POV

You were bent over in the shower, Sans' ribs pressing hard against your back and his arms snaked around your waist. You were whimpering, bucking into his hand as he worked your body like a professional. Sweet gasps and sensual groans were constantly leaving your lips with every swipe across your swollen clitoris, with every curl of his phalanges, with every little love bite he dug into your skin. Your love for him was spilled out into the open through fervent whispers and impossibly loud moans. Your skin was slick from the water dripping over the both of you, your hair was a matted curtain that hid your face away from him regardless of how often he asked you to push it aside. 

You were a writhing mess beneath him, it was perfect. You were perfect. Your body was laid out like a map he had read enough times to know each inch by heart, he knew your sweet spots and could pleasure you in ways that nobody could ever hope to. Or, at least, he could, if this moment was real and you were actually keening below him. But what was real and what wasn't didn't matter, not now, not when he had you so spineless beneath him. Dreams provided the perfect escape, and this moment felt real enough to satisfy him. 

Sans imagined that your legs were wobbling as you begged him for more, you needed more. He dipped a second finger into your willing cavern without missing a beat, loving how you let out a soft howl in response. You were melting, malleable wax that plied in his grip and molded to impossibly beautiful shapes. Your skin was flushed and hot, hotter than the water, which was beginning to grow colder, that spat onto his back. He loved that little gasp you made when he ran his thumb over your clit, he loved how you whined and begged and cried out his name. 

With that second finger tucked firmly inside of you, he had you wet and whining and _all his_. He could hear you as you asked and pleaded for his cock, knowing that it wouldn't fit easily inside of you but wanting it all the same. He wanted to give in, to fuck you into the same senseless mess that he always found himself being whenever he dreamed about you. 

You let out a breathless gasp as he crooked his fingers inside of you, beginning to pump them in and out of you. The tips of his phalanges toyed with the outside of your entrance before slamming back into you with an intensity and force that left your back arching into his ribs and delicious cries to squirm from your lips. Your hips were jerking and you were moving with reckless abandon now, your wondering hands reaching back to grasp his member only to stop short, his quick hands halting your progress before you actually touched him. Using his free hand to secure both wrists in front of you, Sans leaned his teeth close to the delicate and soft skin of your neck, his jaws separating briefly. 

He bit down, and he bit down hard. You went wild, and he could practically see the drool as you salivated from the love bite. His teeth ground mercilessly into your skin, his bite sharp enough to draw blood but he was careful to not bite down too hard. You let out a squeal that only goaded him, encouraging him to continue. He imagined that you loved it when he marked you, you loved it when he touched you and when he played with you like this. 

Before long, your wrists stopped squirming in his grasp and he was able to let go, his now free hand diving back between your legs to work on your clit. Again, that wonderful and sensual sound, his name rumbling from your lips in a guttural moan, and he was sent over the edge. His heat became uncontrollably as he ground his pelvis against the round curve of your rear, his cock materializing in that beautiful blue glow that he imagined would be stuck in your head for hours and hours after he was finished with you. 

You were so soft and his teeth separated from your skin so that he could let out a loud groan of his own. Your knees were wobbly beneath you and could not be trusted, and so he removed his phalanges from where they had been so pleasantly situated inside of you, an action that had you displeased and voicing the fact in a gentle whine, and grabbed at your stomach. The hand that had been massaging your clit moved up your body slowly, and Sans reveled in the soft little shivers that danced up your body and against his ribs, and grasped your breast. 

He palmed the smooth flesh, tweaking your nipple none-too-gently before lowering you onto your knees. You practically fell, his ministrations had left you so weak and wanting that once he began to lower you, you allowed yourself to collapse. 

That silly and cute little laugh brushed from your lips, the quivers that accompanied it shook your body against him. He could hear the pun that left your lips, but he wasn't really listening to it. From where his head was situated, he could see your face, and oh _God_. No one should be allowed to have a face as amazing and beautiful as the one you had. No one should be allowed to be as amazing and beautiful as you. You were a criminal. 

One hand dove back to its earlier position, fingers guiding to your entrance and probing gently enough to elicit more impatient whines from your lips. He heard you tell him that you were tired of him teasing you, that you wanted him to fuck you silly and with reckless abandon, but he relished in moments like this, however fake they were. He loved the way your face contorted into that unamused expression, how your lips tilted downwards but opened every so often to voice your want for him, your need for him. God, your lips were so soft, so perfect. He loved the way that your eyebrows furrowed in concentration as you tried to squirm against him to make him plunge his fingers inside of you. You were absolutely amazing in every way, he just needed some time to appreciate it. 

His member was hard and throbbing, but he pointedly ignored it for now. Right now was all about you. You were his to please or to tease for as long as he desired, he could wait to climax. 

The hand still firmly clasped around your breast began to squeeze, his fingers spread wide apart and the tip of his index finger rubbed along the peak of your nipple gently. You let out a glorious moan, happy for the contact but eager for more. He could hear you as you asked him for more, as you told him how much you loved and needed him. 

His fingers slammed into your entrance with that declaration, and a thick sheen of drool dribbled passed your lips as you were once again overtaken by the pleasure that Sans gave you. That only Sans could give you, if he had been given the chance. 

You threw back your head, resting it on Sans' shoulder. Your beautiful eyes stared up at him, your lips parted as you gasped. 

You breathed out his name and Sans once again lost himself. He shifted quicker than he could ever be bothered to do in the waking world, his tongue materializing inside of his jaw for a moment before worming out and padding across the column of your neck exposed to him. "*f-fuck," He gasped as you shuddered against him, your shoulders sliding against his ribs and somehow managing to reach the sweet spots that he imagined you knew about. You chided him on his language, or maybe you didn't. It had been too long since he had last seen you, so he couldn't remember your stance on vulgar language, but he didn't care. 

Right now, the most delicious moans were dribbling from your lips and he wanted more. His mouth opened wide before his teeth sank back into your tender flesh, blood from earlier still running down your body with the water. His pupils dilated into those gross hearts that he imagined you would make fun of but secretly love, and in his moment of weakness, your hand flung back and searched for his member. You didn't have to look for long, your fingers immediately settling in between his legs and wrapping around his cock. 

He thrust his fingers harder and deeper into your pussy once you began to tug at his length. You let out another amazing sound, your butt grinding against his cock as you tugged. Was this anatomically possible? He didn't know, and imagined that because you were so amazing everywhere else, you would be amazingly flexible and would be able to pull it off regardless of if it was possible or not. 

"*fuck!" He gasped as you tried to guide his hard cock to your sopping entrance. How you were so focused, he didn't know, but he was enthralled nonetheless. God, you were positively stunning, an ethereal heap of lustful groans and shivering skin that belonged to him. That loved him. 

He was so fucking lucky. 

His teeth ground into your skin and you tried to lean away from him. The hand still groping your breast left the soft mound of flesh to hold you back, keeping you flush against his chest. You began to sputter out soft explanations, how you wanted to position yourself to make it easier for his cock to enter you, but he wasn't having it. He was too focused on pleasing you, too focused on bringing that beautiful sensation to you and helping you cum. 

He briefly debated whether or not he should slither in between your legs, he wanted to taste you and have you feel his tongue writhe along your folds and against your inner walls, but decided against it. Every time he tried, he would get too concentrated on how you would taste and would eventually waste the dream away wondering. No, he was going to procrastinate on removing himself from this moment for as long as he could. Even if Papyrus slammed into his room spouting the same words he did at the beginning of every Reset, Sans would not open his eyes until he was thoroughly finished with you. 

And it would be a while before he would be done with you, if he could help it. 

His hands worked against you even more to try and bring you to that sweet release. He wanted to feel your walls clench around his phalanges tightly as you came hard onto his hand, it had been so long since he had last felt it. He always wound up getting woken up just before you came, and you had been gone for so long, it wasn't likely that he would get the chance to ever experience it in person. 

You had come to him for two Resets in a row a long, long time ago. He had lost count of the Resets once they passed the third time, but it must have been hundreds since he last saw you. Regardless of that fact, he could still see you, he could still feel you, and even if you didn't remember it, you were still _his_. Even if you never were, you are in his dreams. 

You brought him from his thoughts as you began to squirm more animatedly against him. Sans released his teeth from your skin and began to place loving kisses on the torn flesh, hoping to soothe you. It didn't hurt you, you loved it when he marked you, but he still wanted to make sure that you were okay. He asked if you were okay, and when he got no response, he reminded you of how beautiful and amazing you were. Still no response. 

He wasn't sure if you were ignoring him or too lost in the pleasure that he was giving you to respond, but he didn't mind. He could remind you later, he could check up on you later. Right now, you were wiggling your hips against his pelvis and your hands were working their magic on his cock. Yes, he could remind and ask you later. 

He dropped his arm from where it had been positioned over your chest and you immediately dropped forward. His name was dropping from your lips like a prayer, and he was eager to show you that he had heard your silent praises and was ready to deliver what you so desperately needed. 

Sans grasped your hips in his grips, his other hand pulling out of your entrance for a moment before slamming back inside. You let out a sound that would haunt his waking hours and goad these dreams further, a high-pitched moan squealing from your throat as you begged for more. You told him that you were so close, that you needed his cock inside of you and that you loved him, but still he worked on you with only his hands. The phalanges curled around your hip began to dig into your soft flesh, the pressure bringing forth another incredible sound. 

You were his, so indescribably perfect and amazing and wonderful and his. He didn't care if he could only be with you like this in his dreams, he didn't care that he could only be with you at all in his dreams. Here, you were his, and here, he was yours. He was yours in the waking world as well, but here, in his dreams, you knew that he belonged to you. 

Your orgasm came over you hard and fast, a loud squeal erupting from your lips and echoing in the bathroom. The water had long since gone cold, but the chilly sting of its fury did not halt the passion shared between the two of you, and it certainly didn't slow you down. 

Your back arched and you dropped onto your elbows, your forehead digging into the tiles as you let out a piercing shriek. Your orgasm rocked you in ways Sans couldn't have ever imagined, and he stared at you, awestruck by the sight you were showing him. Your lips were open wide as you cried out his name and chanted vulgar words that he had never heard come from your lips, your brows were furrowed and gave the impression that you were in pain but that subtle twang of happiness that coursed over your expression betrayed your true emotion. He had seen you cum before, but not often enough to be gifted the chance to memorize every detail. You were like an explosion, a supernova that not even those on the surface could have predicted. 

Sans milked you through your orgasm, his fingers escaping from the death grip of your sensitive walls and rubbing against your clit. He wanted to kiss you, he so badly wanted to lean over and shower you in love and hold you close and do all the things that he had never gotten the chance to do, but he was too starstruck by the image you were imprinting in his mind to move. 

You were so perfect, and Sans' teeth finally began to move as he tried to voice just how incredible you are. He was a sputtering mess, still trying to trace over every last inch of you in a futile effort to memorize every detail before he lost the chance, and his speech came out in short bursts and unintelligible groans. His cock was forgotten completely, he was forgotten about completely, this moment was devoted to you and only you. 

Sans showered you in praises that, missing half of their words due to how speechless you left him, lost a majority of their meanings. Finally, he was able to get out the three words he had failed to tell you the last time you traversed through his world, him not having known that it would be the last time. His voice began to creak out with a sureness and confidence that all other praises and compliments had lacked, but just as he began, he heard Papyrus shriek out something in the distance. The waking world was crashing on him far too soon, he wasn't done, he could never get enough of you to ever be completely satisfied, and he didn't want to leave. "*i love you," He said, and you turned to look at him. Your butt was still raised in the air as you rode out the last of your orgasm, his fingers still brushing against your sensitive clit, and your elbows were digging into the floor in a way that was no doubt uncomfortable. 

Your lips raised in a smile and your eyes reflected all of the love for him that he imagined you felt. God, you were so beautiful. Papyrus' shouts were getting louder and louder, and the edges of his vision were fading into an unsettling black that only picked up in speed as your lips opened. Your voice was sultry and crippling as you began to speak, "I lo-!" 

You were cut off as Sans was shaken violently from his sleep, a loud groan erupting from his teeth as he took in the sight of his brother. Forcing a grin onto his lips. Sans willed the dream to go away until he could run off and nap again. Papyrus was scolding him for something, he wasn't really paying attention as Papyrus sounded neither upset nor hurt, and was only really focusing on mapping out his schedule to find a break in it where he could sleep. 

Sans loved to sleep. Sleeping provided the perfect escape. It could take him away from the snow when it drifted too high, it could take him away from the never ending nightmare that is his life, it could take him away from the reality that was without you, it could take him away from anything. 

Sans couldn't wait to fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry about this, I don't know where it came from. This is really bad, whoops (Also titles are obviously not my strength)(Or descriptions)(Or writing whoops) 
> 
> Also, I am not running through it to read it again, so sorry for any mistakes :( If any of them are really bad, please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
